Secrets and Babies
by Elegant Simpsons Dreamer
Summary: The Simpson Family gets a little bit bigger after Marge annouces she is pregant with a 4th child but when she discovers that Homer won’t be with her for most of the pregancy, she tries everything she can to juggle a new house, 3 kids and a new baby
1. chapter 1

It was surprisingly a really quiet day in the Simpson household it wasn't usually like this but mainly the reason was because Marge Simpson the mother of the house and came down with the flu. "Honey you've been put on bed rest for weeks now I know it's just the flu but I'd be more then welcome to help you out with anything I'll even miss work just for you!" Homer said putting on his tie "No Sweetie please go to work I'll be fine I'll just call your dad to see if he can watch Maggie " Homer walked over to his wife and stroked her face "Wow You are really hot like fever hot" Marge leaned back on the pillows "Wow I can't believe I fall for this every time" she said sarcastically. "Well I'll come by to check on you and just for you I won't be going to Moe's" Marge kissed her husband's forehead "Homie I don't want you to worry about me you've haven't been there for weeks I'll be fine. By the way can you take the kids to school?" Homer nodded and squeezed his wife's hand "anything for my Marge" He walked to the door and looked back "I love you" he said smiling and closing the door " I don't know what to do" He walked downstairs to see his 2 beautiful children Bart and Lisa waiting at the door "Ok kids ready to go to school?" They both nodded and walked to the car but all Homer can think about is Marge and wondering if she's going to be ok. "Hey Dad do you think mom will be ok?" Lisa suddenly said Breaking the silence Homer looked at his daughter in the rear view mirror "I hope so Sweetie she has been in bed all week for the past 3 weeks I wanna be there for her but she doesn't want me to" Bart who was listening to music took out one of his earplugs "Maybe we can surprise her by giving her a get well soon card". Everyone nodded at that idea "Wow Bart that's a great idea why didn't you come up with that 3 weeks ago?" Lisa said rolling her eyes "It just came to me just now!" Homer and Lisa groaned. They eventually pulled up to school Homer waved goodbye to his kids and drove off to the power plant. Homer has gotten really distracted with what he was doing lately he couldn't bare to see his wife ill "Ugh come on Brain please focus I have a lot of things to do I'll think about my wife later" He then got an announcement on the intercom "Homer Simpson Please come to my office or I'll have to realize the hounds!" Mr. Burns said . Homer was not in the mood to talk or speak to anyone he even avoided his friends Lenny and Carl he never did that before in his life but today was not his day or the last 3 weeks haven't been his weeks. He walked to his bosses office "Look Mr. Burns I am not in a good mood today so please make it short" His boss looked at him with annoyance "UGH I have Hearing this the past three weeks please give me something else. Look You haven't been doing ANYTHING since your wife became sick but YOU NEED to start CARING about your JOB or your FIRED" Homer rolled his eyes "Fine I'll get back to work but emphasize those words" Mr. Burns looked back at him "I can't help it it's fun!". Homer walked was walking back to his workplace when suddenly he heard "HOMER!" It was his best friends Lenny and Carl they were awfully worried about him so they decided to talk to him "You know Burns is right you need to start focusing more on Work that's the whole reason why you came here right?" Homer wasn't really in the mood to talk so he just nodded "Buddy we know how you feel about Marge we all want her to feel better how about we go grab some doughnuts and talk about life since we haven't talked since three weeks ago" Carl said. Homer smiled a little bit "Guys I'm flattered I really am but I rather just get back to work". The two guys looked at each other they have heard that saying for weeks now. "Listen I know how hard we tried to get Homer to talk to us but I think it's best if we leave him alone a while longer" Carl said "But-" Lenny said "It's for our own good". After work, Homer picked up the kids from school and took them to the pharmacy to get medicine for Marge and to the arts and crafts store to get some stuff to make a card "I'm thinking glitter to the card!" Lisa says grabbing two sticks of glitter. Bart Rolled his eyes and grabbed some radical stickers "No I'm thinking we can get these really cool stickers to put on the card" Lisa rubbed her forehead "No Bart we are using glitter!" "Stickers!" Bart said "Glitter!" Lisa said they kept saying until Homer got a headache "God how about there can be both!" He said grabbing his kids wrists to the checkout line they feel bad for making their dad's day even worse. That Night Bart and Lisa were working on their card when the phone rang "I'll get it!" Marge said running down the stairs into the kitchen "Hello? Yes this is she. Wait really?" Bart and Lisa can hear their mom's voice from all the way downstairs so the decided to stop what they were doing and hear what going it's probably boring but they just want a quick listen. "Oh wow. Ok that must explain it. Oh my god this is really happening" She says under her breath "what's going on?" Lisa said "No idea?" Bart said "Ok thanks for telling me I'll stop by tomorrow thanks bye bye". Marge putted the phone back when she said her kids standing there she decided that she can tell them the news. "Kids I have some news to tell you" She suddenly felt a churn in her stomach "Right after I go throw up for the fifth time today Bart go grab Maggie and meet me in the living room!" She said really fast they had no idea what just happened but did what they were told.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Changes

Marge paced back and forth she really wanted to tell them what happened at the doctors today but she didn't want to hide it from her own children.

Ok.. Um kids so I went to the doctors office today and they checked my health and how I've been doing lately and turns out I'm... Pregnant and you all are gonna have a new baby brother or sister" She slowly.

Bart, Lisa and Maggie opened their mouths for a moment until Lisa finally said something. " wow Mom that's amazing congratulations I can't believe we are getting a new baby sibling wait until we tell dad he's gonna be so surprised"

"WAIT!" Marge said "You know I was thinking that maybe we don't tell your father that I'm pregnant"

How come?" Bart Asked picking up his baby sister off of the couch

"Because I already promised him that we are having no more babies and don't forget last time I told him about I was expecting". They all stood there for a moment until they all remembered that day "Oh right!" Lisa said.

"And I have been thinking of other things too and I was thinking that we move into a bigger house and Maggie Sweetie I hate to do this but you're gonna have to give up your pacifier so your new sibling can use it" Marge said rubbing her shoulder. Maggie threw her pacifier on the floor and started crying "Maybe I shouldn't have said that" she picked her and put her in the playpen "KIDS I'M HOME FROM MOE'S!" She perked up when she realized it's Homer Simpson her beloved husband "Oh hi honey you're home early!" Homer put his jacket on the floor and heard his youngest daughter crying "Why is Maggie crying?" He said. "She just missed you that's all!" She said nervously "Are you feeling alright?" Homer said rubbing his wife's forehead "huh you look warm and sweaty go to bed I'll take care of the kids". Bart and Lisa looked at each other "Come on let's go to my room" Lisa said. Marge laid in bed looking at baby photos she couldn't believe that this is really happening: she's gonna have a fourth child and she has plans of moving it's all coming up so fast but she dosen't get is that she is keeping it all to her self and her kids but her husband doesn't get to join in in all the fun but she wants to do what's right for her but what will she do IF she told her husband?. She kept starting at the pictures of her children as babies. Bart playing with toilet paper in their old home, Lisa wearing her mom's makeup with her blanket as a cape and Maggie when she first came home from the hospital. "My precious little babies you're all growing up so fast I can't keep up!" She quietly whispered to herself. Her children are growing up so fast and she couldn't keep up. "Hi Sweetheart!" Homer said coming through the door. Marge looked up and gulped. she instantly knew what he was gonna say "Are you looking at baby photos without me?" Marge rubbed her forehead "Thank God!" She whispered to herself "you know Marge I'm happy that this is how everything turned out: We have each other, we have beautiful kids we live together in a nice house and I couldn't have it any other way" Marge felt something in her mouth "uh huh I'll be right back" she said throwing off the sheets and running to the toilet to throw up "ugh sixth time TODAY!" She said in annoyance "Marge aren't you coming to bed?" Homer said in the doorway "Uh Yes I'll be right there" Marge looked in the mirror "I wanna tell him but at the same time I don't" She whispered to herself. Should she do it?


	3. Chapter 3: Marge’s Dream

Marge sat in bed for what seemed like an hour. She looked over at her sleeping Husband every few minutes. She looked down at her stomach that carried the newest Simpson "Well looks like it's just you and me" she said. Marge looked over at the clock next to her bed 11:15. She had somewhere to be at 8:30,her doctors appointment that Homer does not know about. "I need to get some sleep" she said getting comfortable as she can. She tossed and turned until she eventually dosed off and slept. She was in a room with Homer and she kept rubbing her stomach she felt her baby kicking witch was weird since she just announced that she's pregnant hours ago. Homer came in the bedroom with a cup of tea with a teabag in it "GOOOOOOD Morning my sweet!" He said with a smile on his face "Oh uh hello Homer what are you doing?" "Just coming into check on- Wait a minute" he paused "You're PREGNANT?" Marge was blushing "Well you see Homer I wanted to tell you sooner or never!" Homer was unamused "WHAT HAPPENED TO FOR NOW ON WE TELL EACH OTHER EXACTLY WHAT WE ARE THING THATS IT THIS MARRIAGE IS OVER!" He threw the tea on the ground and ran out. Marge leaned back into her pillow crying. She didn't know she was crying so hard until she felt a chubby hand against her back "Marge?" "Marge?" "MARGE!" Homer yelled in her ear and his wife fell out of her bed "Oh Homie I just had the worst dream of my life and-" She stopped she saw her husband's innocent face. She couldn't keep this a secret anymore. "Listen Homer I have something to tell you..." she took a deep breath "You're gonna be a father to a fourth Simpson". Homer was confused "What do you mean sweetheart?" Marge leaned back on the pillow "remember that flu that I've been having well turns out it isn't the flu... I'm pregnant Homer" Homer was speechless while Marge was waiting for a response "Homer?" She quietly said "I'm gonna go sleep on the couch" He said quietly. Marge felt awful "he had to find out sooner or later" She said with tears coming down her face. She looked at the clock **12:30.** "I better get some rest". Marge said. The next Morning at breakfast, Lisa and Bart have noticed that their mother has been awfully quiet and their father was no where to be found. Lisa looked up at her mom with worry "So Mom did you tell him?" Marge nodded slowly. "Where is he?" Lisa said. Marge picked up her coffee cup "I don't want to talk about it" she said going to the sink "Well me and Bart are gonna go to school so we'll see you later" Marge kissed her kids on the forehead and watched them leave "Guess I'll go wake up Maggie and take her to grandpa's". As she walked up the stairs she felt bad for letting her Secret get out but at the same time relieved. "Good Morning Maggie!" She said picking up her smallest child. "Your gonna go see Grandpa while mommy says goes to the doctors office" She then looked up to see her husband in the doorway "HOMER! I thought you left" He looked at her hoping for a response but picked up Maggie and walked away. Marge sat down in a chair crying "I should of told him the first place geese I'm such a terrible person" Marge then stood up with confidence "I'm gonna win Homer's Love back!" She then looked at the clock "Right after my appointment!" She ran out of the room she knew exactly what to do


	4. Chapter 4

After School, Lisa and Bart went to Lisa's room to talk about the new baby. "Ok so what I was thinking was that IF it's a girl I want the name Mari and it's a boy I want it to be Cody." Bart looked at her with craziness "YOUR CRAZY!" He said in a almost yelling tone. "It's a Girl I want it to be Britney and if a boy Brandy". "Ha I prefer my choices besides I don't think Mom would love those names" Bart eyerolled and walked to the bedroom door "I hope mom pick those names before she pickes those really bad names". Bart walked downstairs when he ran into his dad sitting on the couch staring at the tv "Uh Homer you ok?" He said with concern. Homer looked up at his son "uh yes everything is fine boy I'm just thinking" Bart skipped over to his dad "I know what you're thinking: You are still mad at mom because she told you that she's having another baby but she didn't want to tell you so she's now guilt tripping you with every little detail is that right" Homer clenched his fists this was not a good sign "FOR ONE THING SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME IN THE FIRST PLACE WHAT SHE WAS DOING WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY MARRIAGE THAT TELLS EVERY LITTLE PIECE OF DAMN DETAIL BUT NOT YOUR MOTHER DEFINITELY NOT YOUR MOTHER SHE THINKS SHE CAN WALK AROUND TELLING PEOPLE THAT SHE IS GONNA MAKE THIS HOUSE EVEN MORE CROWDED WELL I DONT THINK SO UGH SOMETIMES I WISH I NEVER MET YOUR MOTHER OR HECK MARRY HER!" Bart was startled and ran upstairs he's never seen his father even madder then usual. Later that day Marge walked through the door and Bart was crying on the stairs "Oh Bart what's wrong?" Bart looked up at his mother with tears streaming down his face "Dad said the meanest things about you and sometimes he wishes he never met you" Marge looked down at the ground her husband would never say that about her "Come with me Bart" She said grabbing his hand walking upstairs to her bedroom "ok don't tell your father this but tonight I have a plan to make him love me again and I'm hoping that it works because I want this house to be nice and happy before the baby comes" Marge said in a soft voice "I like that plan mom but how are you going to get dad to fall for it?" Marge reached into her purse and grabbed a note "This is a note I am going to put on the refrigerator to get him to meet me at the place where he first proposed to me ahh it was such a magical night I just really hope it works" she sighed. not only that she's planning to have another child but she had plans for moving. That Night, Marge was putting her makeup on when Homer walked through the door " I still don't understand why you have to do this I'm not mad at you or anything" Marge gave him a "Uh huh" look and continue to put some blush on her face "look I'm not upset it'll just taken some adjusting to and I'll love this kid just like I'll love the others" "You BARELY pay attention to your kids" she said grabbing her purse "look you have every right to be mad at me and I'm sorry" Marge looked at him for a while until she gave in "I forgive you there's another thing I want to tell you too" Homer grabbed his wife's hands and looked at her starry eyes they were the most beautiful thing Homer has ever seen. "What is it princess?" Marge looked at Homer she has kept enough secrets for tonight and she also wanted to talk about what Homer said to Bart earlier. "oh uh it is nothing" Homer smiled "that is all I wanted to hear!". They both went downstairs so far Marge's plan was going off to a great start.


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Out

"What a beautiful night!" Marge said looking out at the night sky

It was the same place where Homer proposed to Marge while she was pregnant with Bart.

"It sure is honey!" Homer said reaching his arm around his wife's shoulder

"Homer?" Marge whispered softly "What are we doing with our lives? I mean we are keeping secrets from each other like I know you don't have Secrets but I didn't want you to find out besides I feel bad for hiding this from you because I love you Homer Simpson I loved you from the moment we met in high school and now look at us: we are MARRIED we are soon having FOUR BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN.it'll make things worse if I tell you that I'm a bad wife and you shouldn't be around me with secrets not being by your side all that crap" she muttered the last part.

Homer couldn't hear his wife talk bad about herself. "MARGE DO NOT EVER SAY THOSE WORDS AGAIN! You are a strong compatible woman who isn't afraid of anything you are the woman I marry and we are gonna have amazing children four as a matter of fact. you are the most beautiful thing I have seen since 1974".

Marge felt tears welling up in her eyes "I love you Homer!" She said.

Homer kissed Marge on the cheek "I love you too" they stayed like that for s while until Homer felt his phone in his pocket ring.

"I thought you silenced that thing" Marge said. Homer looked at his phone "I did it just won't turn off". He finally found his phone and turned it off. "Now where were we?" He said in a smooth and worried voice. Marge was confused but went along with it

They had a really fun night they ate at a fancy restaurant, they went bowling and just drove around town with nothing on their minds it was just the way that supposed to happen.

When they got home, Marge walked to the door and stared at the door "I had fun" she said In a not so happy tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Homer said. Marge looked at the door and back at her husband " I was trying to make this night perfect as possible but I feel like something else is on your mind and I need to know what's wrong you were acting strange after your phone rang" "MARGE IT IS NOTHING STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!" He said running inside and slamming the door and locking it forgetting that his wife was outside.

"HOMER? HOMER! You forgot about me" she said banging on the door.

Bart opened the door to see his mother in tears "mom are you ok?" He said leading her inside "I'm fine plan kinda worked out but something else is on his mind and I need to know what it is" I'm gonna talk to him. She walked upstairs to their bedroom to hear Homer on the phone with his boss

"How could you call me when I'm with my wife I know I am gonna go somewhere else but she doesn't need to know I need to be there for her and her new baby you can't do this to me now!" Marge opened the door to see her husband looking up at her. She knew.

"I gotta I'll be ready by Thursday!" He said. He hung up "Thursday? What do you mean by Thursday!" She yelled "Marge look I can explain everything!" "Don't Bother you are gonna go somewhere else and leave me all alone with YOUR baby and three children I cannot even discribing how mad I am at you!"

"Look Marge I'll be gone for 10 months but I will be back soon enough to see you and your newborn baby!"." I want you to be with me every step of the way and you promised that you broke my promise and good luck trying to find us In 10 months!" Marge said aggravated

"What are you talking about?" Homer said "are you leaving me?" "NO IN TEN MONTHS WE WOULD BE IN A DIFFERENT HOUSE BECAUSE WE ARE MOVING GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND US!" She said running downstairs crying.

Homer fell back on his bed thinking about What to do What CAN he do? Homer looked at the Picture of Marge next to his bedside they used to be so happy and never hid anything from each other "I wanna be there for Marge but this job is important to me I don't know what to chose Marge or Work?" He thought. god this was a lot to think about.


	6. Chapter 6: Bart's Bad Day

Bart woke up next morning with a headache. His Parents were arguing all night and it kept Bart up all night. His mother will be all alone for the next ten months with her soon to be four children moving to a new house.

"BART BREAKFAST!" His mother yelled with pain in his head making it worse. He threw his bedsheets and walked downstairs with his family eating breakfast "Good Morning Bart I have toast for you enjoy!" Marge said with a smile. "Bart are you ok? You seemed to be quiet this morning" Lisa said taking a bite of her cereal.

"Bart if something's on your mind you could always tell us" Homer said worried "How about this before I leave tomorrow we can spend time together one last time before I leave to go the city for the next ten months"

Bart had no Idea what was going on "Tomorrow?,ten months Mom and dad what's going on?" Homer and Marge looked at each other "Uh Bart listen well.." Marge said rubbing her still flat stomach "He's leaving us is he?" Bart said "I don't want him to leave us, I want him to be with us when we move, I want him to be there when they baby is born, I WANT HIM TO BE HERE FOR EVERYTHING!" Bart yelled running out of the room. The others sat in Silence.

"I knew this would happen" Marge said with hands in her face. "I guess we should've told him sooner" Homer said "Well I have to go to school" Lisa akwardly said leaving the kitchen.

Bart walked into school in a bad mood. He ignored his friends. He went to his locker to find the school bully Nelson standing next to him.

"Hey Simpson ya feeling alright? because I know what can cheer you up!". Bart was not in a good mood he tried to open his locker but he kept blocking his way "Look Nelson I am in a terrible mood and I want to be left alone" Nelson kept blocking his way "oh I see how about I punch you and I will be allowing you to be on your way".

Bart had enough of this.He couldn't take it anymore he took a swung his fist and hit Nelson in the face causing him to fall to the ground. "Crap" He muttered just as he day got even worse. Principal Skinner walked down the hallway to notice the school bully on the ground knocked out "Bart Simpson I can't believe you!" He said furiously.

Bart hesitated "Wait hold on I can explain everything just please give me a chance and -" Skinner had no words "To my office" he said "But" Bart said "NOW" The Principal said.

At the office Bart sat there in the chair waiting for his parents to come. He gave his principal an evil glare as if he's already ruining his day. There was a knock at the door "Oh Look Who it is" Principal Skinner said. He opened the door to see Bart's parents angry and worried at him "It's Your parents" Homer looked at Bart with anger while Marge looked at him with concern.

"Come on in Mr and Mrs. Simpson" he said in a sarcastic tone "Yeah Yeah can we get it over with I'm not in a good mood" Homer smacked his son upside the head "No one wants to hear that attitude!" He said taking a seat. Marge cleared her throat "Um well I can't believe that Bart would NOT do such a thing Sure he has punched people before but he's just frustrated of what's going on at home right now with the baby, Moving and his father leaving tomorrow morning please give him another chance he won't be here much longer anyways"

Skinner thought for a moment until an idea came into his head "well I know someone who can help Bart with his problem". Bart leaned back in chair "Wow I am so excited to figure out who it's gonna be" he said in a sarcastic tone "BART!" Homer said annoyed with the damn kid "Bart do you know Miss Garla?" Bart shook his head "Well She's your guidance consuler and tomorrow you are gonna spend the entire day with her but she's super nice and fun to be around you will love her" Marge smiled at the thought of that "I love that idea!" She said "Great! I will set up an appoiment with her later" Principal Skinner said

Marge looked at her son with sadness "do you mind if We bring Bart home? he's feeling a little shaky" Skinner nodded and the upset Homer and Marge took

Bart home.

At home Bart sat on the couch with his parents at each side of it "Bart sweetie listen I know how you feel with what's going on but taking your anger out on someone is not ok" Marge said "I DID NOT TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON HIM IT WAS AN ACCIDENTAL SWING YOU WERE JUST ON MY SIDE AND NOW YOUR STUPID SKINNER'S SIDE YOU WERE ALWAYS ON MY SIDE MOM ALWAYS HAVE BEEN! Marge felt tears come out of her eyes "thanks a lot for making your mother cry and did you forget what I told you this morning: If something happens you need to tell us!" Bart looked at his more angery father

" SOMETIMES I WISH I WASN'T BORN OR EVEN YOUR SON WHO IS JUST BEING USED FOR ALL YOUR PROBLEMS" Bart was already frusterated "I'm going to my room" he said as he ran upstairs. It was silent until Marge left the room to go into the kitchen Homer then followed her

"Homer I wasn't crying because of Bart I was crying because this is what I fear what will happen when your gone I can't do this on my own I am not strong enough to do anything". Homer grabbed Marge and pulled her into a big hug "You are too strong enough you can do this I believe in you"

"Should we go talk to Bart?" Homer said "I think we should wait until he's calm down" Marge said.

Later that Bart was in his room playing with his slingshot until a knock was heard at the door "Bart it's your parents can we come in?" Bart hopped off the bed and unlocked the door "Bart we came to say-" Bart stopped them "Wait I should be the one who's apologizing I'm sorry for wishing I was never born I love being your son and I couldn't have it any other way I guess I was too crazy and mad that I forgot the advice you gave me dad" Homer walked to his son and hugged him really tight "I guess I went to crazy as well I love you Bart and I shouldn't taken things to far so what I'm trying to say is that We should've stuck up for you even though we may be on your side but we will love you no matter who's side we're on.

Marge walked over and sat next to Bart. "Do you want to see something?" She asked. Bart nodded. She picked up a little box and took something out " Do you remember Barry the Bear?" Bart looked at the stuffed animal and nodded with tears in his eyes "When You were first born I gave you this to play with and you loved that thing ever since" Bart remembered that Bart he would play with it all the time when he was younger but I think he knows who needs it more then he does "Mom I think I know who needs this bear more then I do?" Marge looked at him with confusion "Who Maggie?" Bart shook his head "No the new baby I think it's gonna need it more then I do"

Homer and Marge loved that idea "Bart that's a great idea the new kid will love that very much" Homer said " I agree I'm glad to see your helping out!" Marge said "Well we'll leave you alone" they left the room "that did feel good" Bart said. He was happy to help out.


	7. Chapter 7: Bart and Miss Garla

Marge looked out her living room window. Today was the day that Homer would leave for ten months. "Well I guess that's everything" Homer said in defeat

Marge immeditaly ran to her husband and started crying " I'm gonna miss you!" She said gripping on to his shoulders. "It'll be ok You can do this on your own" Homer assured. "I'm already looking at houses and I found the perfect one I'll show you" they walked over to Marge's computer and found the house that they are gonna live in.

It's a three story house with a basement and a playroom for the kids and in the backyard there's a pool for the kids to play in, a humongous kitchen, a fancy dining room, a each individual bathroom, a flat screen tv in the living room and a built in movie theater. It also has four bedrooms for the kids and a big room for Marge and Homer. It was a Simpson dream house!

" That's our house? it's incredible!" Homer said in happiness. Marge nodded "yep you'd love it too!". Homer looked up at the clock "uh Marge is Bart still awake?" She looked at him with sadness "Sadly he was awake but he's already at school remember he has that meeting with his counselor today"

Homer was a little bit mad. He really wanted to see his son before he leaves for his trip "Bummer because I wanted to give him this" Marge looked down at it and couldn't believe her eyes. It was the lighter that Bart used when he set his dad's tie on fire ten minutes after he was born

Marge welled up tears "Bart will love that for his birthday present which is next week!" She said looking at it. Homer eyes widened he had so many important events he had to miss his wife's birth, Moving Day and Bart's Birthday.

"Well I should get going" Homer said sadly "I am really going to miss you!" She said hugging him really tight "you know I got video chat, calling and texting I promise to do every single night" Marge smiled "I'd enjoy that". Homer picked up his things opened the door taking a good last look at his home he's gonna miss it so much. "I'm gonna miss this place!" He said "I'll miss it too" Marge said. Homer walked out the door and stared at his home. By the time he gets back another family would take it.

Homer gets into the car and he suddenly thought of something he gets out of the car and runs over to his neighbor Ned Flanders "FLANDERS STUPID FLANDERS!". Ned looked up and saw Homer looking sorry.

"Listen Flanders I know we haven't gotten along in the past eight years but I just wanted to say I'm... Sorry" Homer said with sadness and regret.

Ned was surprised but went along with it "Wow Homer do you really mean it?". Homer smiled "I do mean it!" Ned hugged Homer "I'm gonna miss you Homer!" "I will only miss you a little bit" Homer said

Homer waved by to Ned one last time and walked to his car, pulled out of the driveway and drove down to the streetsign and looked up at it "Goodbye Evergreen Terrace" he quietly said and continued his way to the airport

At School, Bart walked to the door and sighed. "I hope this works" he said "Come in!" A voice said. Bart walked in to see a lady with blonde hair sitting in a spinny chair holding a clipboard "Hello Bart!" She said in a soft voice.

"Hi Miss Garla" he said nervously. "Have a seat" she said "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" Miss Garla jokingly said. "O-O-k" Bart dropped his stuff and took a seat

"So Bart I've been told that a lot of things are going on in your life right now" Bart leaned back in his chair "Yep and it's quite rough my mom is going to have a baby, we are moving in a few weeks and my dad will be leaving us for a ten months"

"Do you know where your dad is going?" "No he didn't say but I want him to come to my birthday party which is Saturday" Miss Garla nodded "I understand when I was younger my parents were not together much so I didn't see them often" Bart frowned "I'm also nervous for my mom she can't do anything on her own and I don't want to see my mom cry every single day" he said crying himself "don't cry Bart you know everything will be fine try to do whatever you can to help to help your mom".

Bart was happy he was glad he had someone to talk to about his problems. "I gave my mom a little bear yesterday and she said she can't wait to give it to my unborn sibling" Miss Garla smiled "I love that! you really are a great help" Bart was happy that he was doing less pranking and focusing more on family.

"So Bart we are gonna meet again next week but so far I'm having fun talking to you". "Before I go to lunch, I just want to say thank you so much for talking to me I'm glad I have someone to talk to" his consuler looked up at him "Remember Bart for the last few weeks your here if they're is anyone you can talk to you can always come to me". Bart grabbed his backpack and headed out the door "Thanks Miss Garla" he said and continued on with his day.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Thanksgiving

**Hey Everyone Simpson Fangirl here and Happy Thanksgiving! In honor of this special day, I have a special chapter of _Secrets and Babies._ I'm planning on doing a Christmas Chapter but I haven't decided yet. So enough talk enjoy the chapter!!!!! **

Bart sat in front on the Tv watching the Thanksgiving parade when Lisa came into the living room "Hey Bart Mom was wondering if you can help set up the table for the guests that are coming over later". Bart turned off the TV and walked to the dining room where there were plates, spoons, forks and knives stacked.

"Mom is dad coming to visit for Thanksgiving?" Bart said. Marge walked in with a can on cranberry sauce "I'm afraid not sweetie your father has a lot of work to do and the drive here would be difficult" She kissed his forehead and walked back to the kitchen to continue her cooking. Bart stared at the table he was really looking forward to seeing his dad

Bart walked to the phone and dialed Homer's number and listened to it ring "Hey it's Homer Simpson I'm probably off doing stuff you don't want to know so do what you usually do on this thing and call me back later when I'm not drunk". The ten year old took a deep breath "Hi Dad I'm just calling to wish you a happy thanksgiving and I'll see you soon" he dropped the phone and walked upstairs. Lisa took a peek behind the dining room wall and followed him.

Bart was on his bed curled up crying softly in his sleep " he promised me that he's come back to visit but apparently he's NOT!" He said crying. Lisa started at the door she was about to go in and talk to him but it was best for him to be alone.

She walked in her room to see her new and improved centerpiece unlike what Bart destroyed one thanksgiving but they all knew that it was in the past now. Lisa pulled up a chair and looked up at the sunset in just a few days she'd be out of the house and into a new house. "I sadly know how you feel Bart" she sighed "I miss him too".

Marge walked into Lisa's with her stomach showing a little bit "Hi Lisa! wow I am loving that new centerpiece want me to put a ZIP-LOCK bag on it?" she said. the two girls laughed "but the real reason I'm here is because I want to let him know that your father was on the phone asking about Bart and he said that he is unable to make it for Thanksgiving" Lisa frowned "He promised the two of us that he'd be home" Marge quickly sat up from her bed "Look Lisa I'm sorry but work has been busy and he is trying everything he can to come be with us faster" She said in a assuring voice

"DO YOU REALISE HOW LONG TEN MONTHS IS A LONG TIME AND I NEED HIM TO BE HOME FOR ME AND BART" Lisa looked up at her mom she looked like she was about to cry " Well you do remember that I am unable to this on my own!" Marge said walking out of the room "I'll be downstairs if you need anything" She said quietly.

"AHHHH" Marge suddenly heard everyone screamed she quickly ran downstairs to see Bart dancing with his underwear on dancing to rap music on his speakers with a turkey on his hand "BART SIMPSON!" His mother yelled by the look on her face he can tell that she already blew her top "BART WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SCARING OFF THESE POOR GUESTS KNOW AS YOUR RELATIVES LISTEN I AM NOT IN A GREAT MOOD RIGHT NOW SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL WE MOVE!" She screamed. Bart quietly got off the table and Marge apologized to her guests and ran to her bedroom crying. She was right she can't do it on her own.

She cried for an hour an a half when she heard a light tap on the door "Mom it's Bart and Lisa can we come in?" Marge unlocked the door "Hi kids sorry for my breakdown earlier I was just frustrated with everything that's going on and the move in a few days I guess I just went crazy" her two children grabbed both of her arms " I miss dad too" Lisa said sadly. Bart nodded " I do too I guess we can't always hope for everything that happens" "But as long as we got each other we'll be just fine" Lisa said "Your right !" Marge said "we can complete anything as long as we put our heads together and figure it out". They all hugged everything was normal until

"Turkey!" They heard a voice say "It's coming from Maggie's room" Bart said. They all walked in to be the youngest Simpson playing with a stuffed

turkey "Turkey" she said "MAGGIE you said your first word" Marge said excitedly "Now I really wish your father was here to see this" Bart smiled at his baby sister "He would have loved this moment". Marge looked down at her young baby "yes he would love this moment now come on let's got tell everyone and grabbed stuff to eat" they all nodded and went downstairs and knew that all along they had a great Thanksgiving


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Bart!

Bart looked at the mirror in his room. Today was the day. The day where Bart Simpson turns 11 years old. "I can't believe I am officially eleven years old" he said grabbing his stress ball " eleven years old today I came into this world with a devil that's been with me from the start". He looked down at his phone "Dad please call me".

"Patience is key" Marge said walking to him "are you talking to me or the baby?" Bart said with a laugh " a little bit of both" Marge said rubbing her stomach "But really he will call you I promise just come down and wait for the party guests with me because not only this is your birthday party it's the last day we will live in this house".

There was a knock at the door. "looks like there's one now!" She said running to the door " I do have something to give you first!" She gave him a small box with a card on it the letter read: **TO: BART I AM SORRY I WON'T BE AT YOUR PARTY BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS GIFT FROM THE FIRST DAY WE EVER SAW EACH OTHER LOVE, HOMER.** Bart welled up tears and opened the box "The first day we saw each other he gave me a lighter?" He said confused "No on the day you were born you lit your dad's tie on fire" Marge said

"now I'm gonna go downstairs be down in a few minutes ok?" Bart quietly said ok and stared at the gift "mom's right maybe I should wait a bit for him to call me"

Lisa walked in with a sparkly dress on "Bart you shouldn't get hung up on that silly phone". Bart looked sighed and got up "Like Usual Lisa Simpson you are right" he said sarcastically. Lisa smriked. "You just noticed this NOW". Bart left his room. "I better go downstairs too" she said.

Bart walked into the backyard to see his friends. It was a shame that he would not see them anymore "BART! Come here friend that I am going to miss so much" It was his best friend Milhouse. "Oh hey yeah I am going to miss you too". His friend looked at him with worriedness "are you ok?" Bart slowly nodded. "Why don't we go up to the treehouse and talk?" Milhouse suggested. Bart wiped away his tears and went to his treehouse

Lisa noticed her brother's unusual behavior and decided to evesdrop "I feel like I'm not keeping up with anything and I am hoping for my dad to call me". His friend stroked his arm "there there but hey starting tomorrow you'll be in a nice new town with great new friends and when is the baby's gender going to be revealed cause I hope it is a brother!"

Bart Squealed " I hope so too"

"EVERYONE COME DOWN FOR CAKE!" Marge said "YAY CAKE" the two said. Lisa quickly hid behind the tree "I wish I could help him but I don't know after everything he's going through lately". She kicked grass and went to grab some cake.

That Night, everything was smooth sailing, Maggie was sleeping, Marge was on the phone with the doctor for some baby updates she's supposed to be finding out about the gender soon and Bart was back to looking at his phone. Lisa walked past to her room with some sugar snap peas when she saw her brother poking at his phone. "Bart why are you doing this you know dad won't be able to respond for a long time. Bart hopped from the chair and looked at his sister "he promised me that he's called me on my birthday but he said yet and I really need to talk to him"

Lisa was shocked at the attitude her brother was giving "I think I'm gonna leave you alone". She said closing the door. Marge opened her door and threw Lisa in her room "Lisa I have very exciting news to tell you but please don't tell Bart but I already know what the 4th Simpson Child will be!" Lisa froze this had got to be a dream "Oh my god this is amazing I promise I won't tell Bart just PLEASE TELL ME BEFORE I GO CRAZY!" Marge shushed her and looked at the door "ok so I had my ultrasound the other day and the new baby is going to be a-"

 **AYE SORRY I HAD TO THIS BUT I AM LEAVING IT UP TO THE READERS TO DECIDE WHAT MARGE IS HAVING PLEASE PM ME YOUR PREDICTIONS AND I WILL SAY WHO IT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPER. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Gender reveal and moving day

" A Boy!" Lisa smiled then frowned "but wait, why do you not want Bart to find out?" Marge kneeled down to Lisa's size "because he's going through so much lately with your father and the move tomorrow, I want to tell him when he's settled in just for now please keep it a secret"

Lisa wasn't sure she would never lie about anything but she wanted to see Bart happy. "Ok I'll do it". Marge smiled "that's my girl". Lisa walked out of the room with an unsure look on her face "it'll be fine". Lisa looked back and Marge layed down on the bed rubbing her stomach "I can't wait to see you my special little guy number 2" she chuckled.

Bart kept tossing and turning in his sleep. "If this is my last night here I'm going to spend it right!" He climbed out of bed and tip toed down the stairs he went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a soda and walked back to turn on the music and got his skateboard and began to skate around the house. He skated until he heard something shatter He ran into a box which contained a special vase that belonged to Marge's grandmother.

"Oh No!" Bart quietly said. "HELLO ANYONE DOWN THERE?" A voice called out "oh god!" Bart said looking for a place to hide.

He peeked behind a chair to see Marge with a flashlight and a knife "if anyone here's to take my kids I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!" Bart knew he had to turn himself in "Mom it was Me! I caused all the racket!". Marge was upset with him but she didn't yell "Why would you do such a thing? It's almost 4:00 in the morning we move in five hours!"

Bart sat in a chair looking upset "ok mom I admit it I wanted to make this the best last night here but I guess it didn't ended the way I wanted it to be"

"Go to sleep we can talked about this in the morning!" Marge said in defeat. Bart nodded and did what he was told. Marge got down on her knees and began to clean up the pieces of the broken vase "aw my grandmother gave me this"

Bart watched over the stairs and went to bed "since when is having fun such a big deal!" He said throwing the pillow at the door. He looked at his shaking hands and cried himself to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!* the alarm clock made Bart Simpson layed in bed "ugh last time I ever wake up in this house" he said groggy. "Wake up everyone the moving van will be here shortly" Marge called from downstairs. Bart threw off the bedsheets and put he remaining things in boxs.

"I know how you feel Bart but on the bright side we'll be going to a different state so-" Lisa said with her saxophone around her neck "WAIT different state Where we going to live?" Bart said shaking his sister "uhh we are going to live in Texas!" "TEXAS?" Bart pushed his sister aside and ran downstairs to see his mom giving Maggie a bottle

"TEXAS we are moving there?" Marge put Maggie in a playpen and led Bart to the living room. "Yes we are going to Texas but it'll be fun you'd love it trust me!" Marge assured him "I rather stay in Springfield" Bart muttered "I am going to continue packing"

Lisa came downstairs with all her boxs "He found out where we're going and he's not happy but I didn't tell him about the you know". Marge walked to the window "actually I have been thinking maybe we should tell him now I cannot see my son go through too much any longer" Lisa nodded in agreement and Marge went to Bart's room

Marge stared at Bart's door "Bart can we talk? I have something to tell you" Bart unlocked the door and put his stuff down "Yeah what do you want to talk to me about?" Marge sat on the bed and rubbed his hands "Well I have something special to tell you!" "What is that we're actually moving to Florida?" Marge shook her head "No your going to have a little brother!" "I'm having a What now?" Marge smiled and ruffled his hair "Yes you are gonna have a baby brother!". Bart smiled and danced like crazy "oh my god this is so exciting I won't be the only boy in the family yay!" He ran downstairs with a big smile on his face.

Marge looked down at her small stomach "Your big brother Bart is really excited to meet you!" She said rubbing her stomach "if Bart's happy I'm happy!" She quietly said


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to Texas

"Are we there yet?" Lisa said anticipating to get her new home but Bart on the other hand didn't seem to excited. "C'mon Bart you usually join in what's the matter?" Bart said nothing and stared out the window. "Lisa I think Bart's wants to be alone for now" Marge said looking at the rear view mirror. Lisa looks around the car and suddenly thought of something. "Hey mom I was thinking since we are gonna have have a much bigger family I thought that we should get a bigger car so all of us can fit!"

Marge looked at Lisa through the mirror "that's a great idea sweetie! maybe we can do it around the time before baby is born" Maggie looked up at Bart and whacked him with her bunny. Bart looked down at her but didn't say anything "I can't wait to get out of this car" he said to himself.

They soon pulled up to their new driveway to their new house "ok everyone here is our new home!" Marge said cheerfully. Lisa and Maggie were hyped to get out of the car but Bart just looked around "don't worry Bart I promise you'll love it here" Marge assured rubbing his back. Bart looked up at her and slowly nodded. They all started to grab boxes from the moving van and started to put stuff if there new home.

Bart walked into his room and gazed at what was around him. He had a full size bed with Navy blue walls and a sliding door closet on the right side of his bed and a flat screen TV in the front of his room and windows behind the bed. it was an amazing sight "I am already obsessed with this room" he cheered starting to unpack

Lisa ran with a box to her room it had orange walls with pink on the bottom. Her bed is a twin size bed with a walk in closet on the left side of her room with a mirror on the back of the door. With two windows on the back of the bed with a mirror next to the door "I love this room!" Lisa squealed.

Marge took Maggie to her room with neon green walls with a white soft rug with with a window showing the backyard and a walk in closet . "Ok Maggie I'll be right back to grab your things!" Marge said booping Maggie's nose she crawled and looked around at her room "Maggie room like" she said.

Two hours later, all three kids ran downstairs running into the kitchen to find their mother putting cups in the see through cabinets "MOM MOM WE LOVE OUR HOUSE SO MUCH!" They all said. Marge just stood there and smiled "Well I'm glad you did there are other things to explore to like a swingset and a pool and a playroom for you three and a gaming room for Bart!" Bart crossed his arms and smiled "I think I enjoyed it even more now". The doorbell rang "Ohh our first neighbors" Marge said. "I'll get that!" Bart said. When he opened up, he saw a girl that looked about his age with yellow skin (just like his) and bleached hair pulled into a braid with a red dress on and red shoes to match "Hi you must be the new neighbors I'm Sapphire I live right down the street and I want to give you some cookies "Thank You! I'm Bart this is such a cool house". Sapphire stood there in shock "You're the new kid in my class right wait just to be sure what's your last name" "Simpson" Bart said "So you are the new student who's going to be in my class tomorrow. "Why don't you come in and meet my family" Sapphire smiled "ok I love that idea!"

They walked into to see Marge still in the kitchen "Hey Kids" She looked over at Bart "aren't you going to inroduce me to your friend?" Marge said punching her son in the arm "Mom!" Bart groaned "anyway this is Sapphire I'm going to be in her class tomorrow at school" "Hi I'm Marge Bart's mom!" "She's going to have a baby" Bart said "oh Congrats" Sapphire said "thank you and my bump is showing only a little bit should be moving around soon" Marge said looking at her small stomach "if you want to meet his sisters really quick there in the backyard"

Bart and Sapphire walked to the backyard to see Lisa pushing Maggie on the swing "so these are my sisters the big one is Lisa and the small one is Maggie" Bart said pointing to his sisters "Hi!" Lisa said "Hey I'm Sapphire you have such a cute little sister how about you and me hang out together sometime just the two of us" Lisa loved that idea this could finally be a chance for her to make friends "ok I would love that!" Lisa said. "Bart New Friend Maggie!" Maggie said "She's learning how to talk" Bart said "oh ok you know I have two younger brothers and I think Maggie could get along great with them" "Well Maggie is almost two and-" "no no there twins and there are two years old at the moment" Sapphire said "how about tomorrow after school you guys can come over to my house and we can hang out together!" Bart, Lisa and Maggie all nodded at that "fun we can't wait!" Lisa said "Maggie can't wait two!" Sapphire smiled "Awesomeness can't wait to see you all tomorrow" she said.

Lisa sneaked over to Bart and poked his arm "You love her!" Bart smacked her hand "knock it off we're just friends!" He said going inside "just admit you love her LOVE HER!" Lisa yelled "SHUT UP!" Bart said.

That Night at dinner, the kids were eating fast so they can go play in the play room "Woah kids slow down!" Marge said "we can't help it we really want to get to the playroom" Lisa said "well anyway we have been invited to Sapphire's house tomorrow after school" Bart said "That's great I really enjoy the girl!" Marge said taking a bite of her chicken "I do too I finally have a friend to be with!" Lisa said "I'm very proud of you Lisa I'm glad a lot of stuff is happening for you guys and I couldn't be more happier!" Marge said.

Suddenly the door bell rung, "I'll go see who that is" Marge said "I hope it's Sapphire!" Bart said. When Marge opened the door her heart sank. It can't be no it COULDN'T BE "Hi Marge" Marge stood there motionless "Artie?"


	12. Chapter 12: Homer discovers the gender

"Artie what are you doing here and how'd you know where I am?" Marge said scraching the back of her head? "Well I was in the neighbor hood and I saw you moved in a few houses down so I thought just to say a quick hello and welcome to the neighborhood!" Artie said.

Marge was shocked that a former boyfriend of hers was in the SAME EXACT NEIGHBORHOOD as her " well thanks for dropping by I hope we see each other soon!" She said quickly closing the door. She put her hand on the door breathing slowly "Kids I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down please don't make an racket" she said walking up the stairs slowly. Bart and Lisa looked at each other a little nervously "is she gonna be ok?" Lisa said "I don't know she looked off after Artie left" Bart said.

"Lets watch TV to take our minds off of it" Bart said again "Great idea!" Said Lisa.

Marge laid in bed trying to put on the pieces together on what happened at dinner with her EX BOYFRIEND showing up at her front door and the fact that they're neighbors! " maybe this is some sort of trick where he plotting me to marry him and leave Homer but Homer Simpson is Mine and I don't care what others think!". She looked at her high school yearbook and in one photo was one that made her heart melt: It was her and Homer sitting on what appeared to be a soccer field and both of them were holding sandwiches in the shapes of hearts. "Homer I miss you right now". Marge then remembered something. Tomorrow she will be in her 3rd month and tomorrow she's going to meet her new doctor tomorrow "So many things happening tomorrow" she said.

Bart appeared to be standing in the doorway with a phone in his hand "Mom it's dad he wants to talk to you!". Marge smiled at her son "Please hand the phone to me Bart" she asked in a whisper. Bart walked to his mom and gave her the phone she rubbed his head "thank you so much!" "Hi Homer it's been a long time since we last saw each other!" Marge began "yep work here has been so chaotic I really wish I was at the new home with you" Homer said "Speaking of that, I thought of a way to be with you when the baby comes!" Marge was happy that her husband would be there for the birth of their new child "that's great to hear so that's the plan?" "

"Around the last week of the eight month I will come visit you and help with any last minute things for the baby!" Homer said cheerfully. Marge loved that idea "oh Homer I love that very much and I think our baby BOY would love it too" she said emphasizing the word "Boy"

Homer was speechless "we're having a boy?" He finally said. "Yep I discovered it the other day" Homer couldn't believe it a second son. "Marge I am so happy that's we're having a baby boy did you tell Bart?" Marge giggled she still remembers Bart's reaction when she told him "he knows about it and he's excited"

Homer laughed "I am glad well anyway I got to go talk tomorrow ok?" "ok!" Marge hung up and stared at the ceiling silence nothing but silence. Marge looked over to the side of the bed "huh my old diary I wanted to use this when I was pregnant with Maggie but I never got to use-" she cut herself off "it maybe I can use this for the new baby" she grabbed a pen and began writing.


	13. Chapter 13: New School Blues

It was a beautiful morning in Texas. The sun was shining, the birds were singing but one person did not want to get up. Marge woke up in a cranky mood and worried. She read that this would be around the time when the baby begins to move but so far nothing has happened in the past fifteen weeks so she has to hope for the best.

"Time to wake the kids up it's their first day at their new school" Marge said getting her robe on. She walked into Maggie's room and picked her up from her crib "Good morning my little one" Marge whispered. She decided to take Maggie to a new daycare. because she's going to the doctor and she doesn't trust her with Artie so after dropping Bart and Lisa at school she will take her there.

When she got downstairs she couldn't believe her eyes. Her two oldest children were making breakfast by themsleves. "You two are making breakfast and you aren't even fighting?" Marge said in shock. "Yep!" Bart said hopping off the stool "you do so much for us that we want to let you relax until the baby comes" Marge felt all teary eyed "aw that you so much kids now eat your breakfast and get dressed you start your new schools today!" She said putting Maggie in a hightchair and grabbed a coffee mug from the cabinet.

"Aw mom I don't want to go to school!" Bart said putting his head on the table. "Oh come on Bart, Sapphire will be there" Lisa teased. Bart grabbed orange juice and threw it in her face "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Lisa yelled "I had a good explantion!" Bart said about to leave the kitchen "you know this reminds me of my high school story about the time I found out I Had a crush on your father" "yeah yeah can you tell it later? I have to get to school" "To meet Sapphire" Lisa added. Bart punched her in the arm. "just tell the story mom" Marge smiled at her son "glady". Bart and Lisa gathered around Marge waiting for the story to be told "Well it all started around High School senior year to be exact"

 **SPRINGTIME 1974 SENIOR YEAR**

 ** _Marge walked to her locker to get her backpack out when her friend runs up to her "Marge we need to talk!" she closed her locker door and looked at her friend "what is it is something wrong?" she said in a hurry "I know who you have a crush on!" her friend said smirking. Marge slapped her across the face "WHO TOLD YOU?". "I have seen the way you been looking at HOMER SIMP-" Marge covered her friends mouth "ugh ok I admit it I have a small crush on Homer Simpson it's just everything about him makes me laugh" Marge admitted. Her friend hugged her "there's nothing to be ashamed of Homer is funny and I know how much you love him even though you're partners in chemistry... CHEMISTRY!" Marge chuckled and grabbed her friend's hand "Come on let's go find Homer to tell him about my feelings for him"_**

I told your father how I felt then we began dating and then 10 years later we had a beautiful family" Marge said pulling up to the school "Now kids have a great first day at school Bart please don't have too much fun" Marge pleaded. Bart and Lisa got out of the car and started at their new school

"Wow this place is huge!" Lisa said. "Where's the Skinner of this school?" Bart said looking around the school. "Who's Skinner?" Sapphire said looking at Bart "Oh hi Sapphire he's my old principal and we never got along but I used to prank him all the time!" Sapphire smiled at every word he said "cool I love pranks mind if I join you with your pranks?"

Bart was amazed. He was learning more about Sapphire "sure come on you could show me around the school!" Sapphire grabbed his hand and they were off. Leaving Lisa alone wondering what to do. She decided to walk to her new class.

When she got to her classroom she said walked up to the teacher at the desk in the back room "Hi My name is Lisa Simpson I'm a new student in your class" "Hi Lisa I am Miss. Sandcamp you are gonna love my second grade class don't worry they won't do anything to hurt you"

Lisa walked up to a group of girls who looked nice "excuse me?" She said they were ignoring her "I wanna join in on your conversation". She decided to join in anyways "So when we go to Utah it'll be so weird because I have never seen snow before in my life" One girl said. "Well this IS Houston it's always like this!" "Yeah Springfield got a lot of snow" One Girl turned and looked at her being annoyed "Who are You and how'd you join our conversation?" Lisa did a curtsy and said "I'm Lisa Simpson I am a new student and I wanted to find a way to find friends so when are you going on vacation?" She said yanking at her pearls "Well my name is Skylar and this doesn't involve you at all so go find a desk never talk to me again"

Lisa was trying not to cry and walked back to her desk. She looked back to those mean girls. "I'm only trying to fit in" She sobbing on her desk this was the worst first day ever. "I wish I was back at my old school" she cried

At lunch Lisa looked around the room for her brother when she found him she instantly ran out of her chair and gripped on his shirt burying her face in it "Bart I hate it here the kids were being so mean to me" Bart looked at Sapphire who was standing right next to them " can you excuse us for a minute?" He said holding a finger up "Sure we'll be sitting near the windows in the back" Sapphire said walking away from them. Bart put one arm around Lisa and they left the cafeteria with Lisa still crying.

Bart thought she would be used to being unpopular but there was one time when she told people she's best friends with a famous celebrity and the time where she pretended that she was another person writing stuff about her. But it was different today.

Bart and Lisa walked far away as they could from the cafeteria they sat down near a bench near the restroom and began to talk "Lisa let me tell you something" Bart began speaking "When I was in Kindergarten I was the same way you were: trying to fit in and try to make friends but at the same time I had NO idea who I wanted to be but one day at recess I met this strange looking kid named Milhouse and soon enough we were best friends and when Principal Skinner came around I began poking at Him with funny names and he even said Potty one time which had us all laughing but as the kids were laughing I instantly knew who I wanted to be" He paused for a moment.

"What was it? Asked Lisa. "A Class Clown" Bart said with a tearful smile "but my point is Lisa find someone who loves the same stuff you do and then you'll find your Milhouse Van Houten" Lisa got up from the bench "I rather not" she giggles. Bart was happy she got her little sister to laugh. "Come on let's go to the lunch room" Lisa said grabbing Bart by the hand "oh ok" Bart said as the two ran through the school to get back to the lunch room.

After School, Marge was waiting for her two children to walk out of school and get to the car she spotted the two of them and unlocked the door "Hey Guys!" Marge said very cheerful "I am because I discovered something else about the baby?" "What is it?" Bart asked "It Moved and we're having twins isn't it great?" Marge said really fast "Wait Mom What did you say?" Lisa asked "Our baby boy moved today it all started when I walked to the doctors and-" Bart put his hands in the air "No we're having two children?" Bart said "I'll explain everything on the way home let's go" Marge said driving away from the school


	14. Chapter 14: Double trouble

Marge stood there in front of her kids who were sitting on the couch in the living room rubbing her stomach "Twins we are gonna have twins?" Bart said. Marge sat down in a chair "Well I went to meet my doctor today and we were checking on the baby and apparently I'm having two babies"

Bart was still in shock "will the babies still be a boy?" Marge got down to Bart's size and rubbed his shoulder "yes but the other one might not even be a boy it might even be a girl"

Bart didn't say anything and upstairs "I've got to get ready to hang out at Sapphire's" Bart said grumpy.

Lisa looked at Marge's stomach "it's starting to grow a little" Lisa said "I know I already look like a dodgeball by the 9th month I'll be looking like one of those inflatable bubbles you see on TV!" Marge said picking up Maggie.

"Hey Mom while Bart's gone I was thinking if we just have a girls night" Lisa said. "I thought you were going to Sapphire's" Marge said. "Well I thought about it and I rather stay home with you". Marge ruffled her hair "that's nice sweetheart maybe you can start by putting on a movie for us to watch!"

Lisa went to the TV and picked out very interesting movies she wanted to see animal movies "Mom I found a movie about this pets leaving their homes and going on adventures can we watch that?" Marge went to the TV and stood next to Lisa. She couldn't help but laugh that half of her stomach was on the side of Lisa's face "I loved this movie as a little girl of course we can watch it together let me make some popcorn and we can go watch it"

Lisa nodded and ran over to the TV to put on the movie while Marge was in the kitchen making popcorn

Bart stood at Sapphire's door waiting for her to answer and soon enough she did "Hey Bart what's up" he kept staring at her god she was so gorgeous. "Can I come in?" "Uh sure is everything ok?" She replied with a smile " Bart walked in a saw in her couch "I just found out my mom is having twins and I am freaking out!" Sapphire sat down next to him "There's nothing to be afraid of sure your house would be chaotic but think about it you'll have a brother to play with and Maggie and Lisa would play with!" Bart scratched his head "Well my mom DID say that one of the babies will be a boy but still not sure about the other one will be" Sapphire rubbed his back "Well whatever is it I can't wait!" Bart looked at her with confidence. She was so inspiring and loving and Bart really wanted to tell her his feelings about her but he didn't know the right time

"DINNER!" A voice said coming from the kitchen "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Sapphire asked. Bart nodded anything to stay with his favorite girl. When they walked to the dinner table Bart could not believe who was sitting there: Artie Ziff their new nighbor/Marge's exboyfriend "You never told me Artie's your dad" Bart said grabbing a plate from the table. Sapphire laughed He loved that laugh she made."He's actually my uncle and I'm staying with him while my parents are in Paris" Sapphire explained "Are they visting there?" Bart asked "No I live there!" Sapphire said. Bart was in shock he never knew this about her

"So how long are you staying in America?" Bart asked breaking the silence "well not for that much longer I leave in two months" Sapphire said. Bart knew he had to something to make her last two months in America unforgettable because next to Mary Spuckler, Sapphire will be his other true love

"Hey guys I still have my private jet at the airport how about tomorrow after school we can go for a ride in it how does that sound!" Artie offered Sapphire looked over at Bart "That will be amazing what do you think Bart?" Bart loved that idea "that would be incredible!" Artie smiled "Great! Bart I will talk to your mom later tonight this will be fun!" Bart leaned back in his chair "yes it will"

"NO MEANS NO I WILL NOT LET MY BABY BOY GO TEN FEET IN THE AIR!" Marge yelled as Bart walked through the door "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR ARE DOING WITH MY SON BUT I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT!" She hung up the phone looking down at Bart "Mom I will be fine up in a plane ride I've done it with you multiple times" Bart said "Well I know that but it's Artie and I don't think I Trust you with him but on the plus side turns out that I'm not having twins it was a mix-up with someone with the last name SIMMONS" Bart was relevied to find out that he wasn't going to have two more siblings but he wants be with his possible girlfriend more then ever

"Mom I'm eleven years old now I should be able to make my own decisions and I'm gonna go on that private jet and you can't stop me from going!" Marge was furious she doesn't want him to be with spending a whole afternoon with Artie "Bart sweetie I'm doing this for your own good" Marge said slamming her fist on the table "I AM GOING TO GO ON THAT JET AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Bart yelled running up the stairs and slamming the door

Marge was angry with him too "WELL IN THAT CASE BART SIMPSON YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" She ran over to the couch and cried "hopefully you won't turn out like this when your eleven" She said to the unborn baby "Oh Homer I wish you were here right now!" She looked at the remote control on the couch "maybe some television will cheer me up" She said. As Marge grabbed the remote control she felt something "you moved? YOU MOVED!" Marge said cheerfully.

Bart threw a pillow at the door and cried on the floor "stupid mom not letting me do what I want" he heard something from the outside of the door "Bart it's Lisa can I come in?" He groaned and got up to unlock the door "Whatever is I'm not in the mood" Lisa closed the door behind her "I heard about what happened and you shouldn't be hard on mom especially since dad's not around and she's pregnant" Bart jumped on his bed "I know that it's just I discovered that Sapphire is actually from Paris and she's going back to live there in two months and I need to make her last few months in America unforgettable" Lisa smiled and wiped a tear of the corner of her eye "were you crying?" Bart asked. "No I still salt from the potato chips I had when I was watching a movie with mom". "What movie?" Bart asked "Homebound" Lisa replied "oh yeah I remember that movie" "yeah mom said it's one of her favorites as a kid"

"Look anyway I have a plan that will definitely get me on that jet ride tomorrow!" Lisa inches closer to him "I'm listening.." Bart grabs out a whiteboard and began writing:

 _So the plan is tomorrow morning during breakfast I'm going to tell mom that I'm going to the Library to just hang out and read some books but I'll actually be going to be ten feet up in the air and by then when I get home she'll never know where I really was"_

"That's a great plan Bart but you could have just told me instead of writing it on the chalkboard" Lisa said "yeah but I'm really tired and I need to get to sleep I really need this plan working" "ok goodnight genius!" Lisa sarcastically said "haha you admit on the genius!" Lisa waved her hand in annoyance "Maybe tomorrow will also be the day when I tell Sapphire how I feel" Bart turned off the light and went to sleep dreaming of him with the girl of his dreams


	15. Chapter 15: Marge and Bart’s day

Bart walked downstairs saw his mother reading text messages. He really had to apologize for the fight they had yesterday "Mom I-" Bart said but Marge had something important to say "Listen Bart, Artie called earlier saying how Sapphire has a cold and won't make it to the jet ride today" she said sadly. Bart was upset he really wanted to tell Sapphire how he felt and maybe become his girlfriend.

"Aw that's a shame!" Bart said "But I have something even better!" Marge said "What is it?" Bart asked "Instead of going to school, you are going to spend the day with me!" Marge said happily "oh ok what are we going to do?" Bart asked "We'll go shopping for the new baby and then do whatever you want to do!" Marge replied. Bart wasn't sure at first but he hasn't spend time with his mom in a while so why not.

"Ok mom I'll go with you!" Bart said. Marge hugged her son "Great now first I have to drop off Maggie at daycare and Lisa at school then-" Right at that moment Lisa came walking downstairs with purple hair and dark clothes "hey everybody!" She said "Lisa go change your outfit right now!" Bart walked over to her "Oh god you didn't!" "What do you mean?" Marge asked putting her hand on Bart's shoulder

"Yesterday I told Lisa to not be someone different so she could get noticed but I guess she didn't follow my advice!" Bart explained to his mother "I got tired of always being ignored so I decided to take it up a notch!" Lisa said. "Well we're running late for school!" Marge said grabbing her purse.

When they pulled up to the school, Lisa got out of the car and walked into school. Everyone stopped and looked at her "OH MY GOD!" Lisa immediately knew who that was "LISA THE LISA SIMPSON?" Evelyn who was in Lisa's class asked surprised.

"yep it's me!" She admitted. "I've never seen this side of you how would you like to go to Utah with my family this weekend?" Lisa couldn't believe she was getting invited to go on a trip with someone who hated her guts just yesterday "Uh sure I would love that!" Lisa said

"Great! I'll talk to my mom about it and it will be great!" Evelyn said. Lisa happily skipped to her class she knew that this would be the best trip of her life.

Marge and Bart went to the baby store to find some stuff for the new baby "So mom have you decided on any names yet?" Bart asked going through shirts. "No actually I haven't I was thinking that when your father comes to visit we can decide" Marge said

Bart looked up at Marge with a surpriesed look "Wait a second DAD is coming?" Bart asked. "Yes he is on the last week of the eighth month your father will be coming to help with any last minute things before the baby comes" "Wow that's great!" Bart said. Marge was happy that his father was gonna be there and help out.

"I thought of a few names" Bart said "oh really what are they?" Marge asked at the checkout line "I have been thinking that we have the names Mason or Kyle" Bart suggested. Marge pounderd for a moment but smiled "I love those names we'll talk about it later when we video chat with your father"

Bart was happy that he decided on baby names and he can't wait to see what his dad with think.

When they left the store they got into the car and drove out of the store "Ok Bart what do you wanna do now?" Marge asked "Well I wanna go home and video chat with dad because I really want to tell him what I said earlier. "Ok we have to pick up Maggie first ok?" Bart nodded and they made their way to the daycare and picked up Maggie and

At recess, Lisa was about to go hang out with her new friends until she felt a tap on her shoulder "Hey Lisa have you seen Bart?" Lisa looked up and saw Sapphire she looked perfectly fine. Did Marge lie about her being sick? "Sapphire? I thought you were sick?" Lisa said. "What I'm not sick why would you say that?" She asked confused "My mom said that you were sick and can't go for the jet ride" Sapphire said. Lisa thought to her self for a minute "I think I know what's going on let's go inside and talk"

They went inside into one of the empty classrooms all the teachers were at lunch so they were alone "So my mom use to date your uncle" Lisa began "I'm well aware of that!" Sapphire said "And my mom doesn't want him or you to be around Bart so she faked up a lie and said that you were sick and can't go on the jet ride"

Sapphire was upset she loved around Bart she is a very nice person "Anyway I Have to go be with my friends" Lisa said. Sapphire just sat there dissapointed

Bart grabbed his mom's computer and ran into the living room "Ok I have your computer can we video chat dad now?" Bart asked eagerly "Yes we can!" Marge said. They turned on the computer and began to video chat with Homer

"Hey guys!" Homer said over the computer "Hey Dad!" Bart said "What's up Bart?" Homer asked "I'm with mom who's stomach is as big as a beach ball!" Marge smacked her sons shoulder to joke around with.

"Tell dad What you said in the store!" Marge said "ok I thought of few names for the new baby!" Bart said "ok what are they?" Homer asked

"I was wondering if maybe the baby's name should be Mason or Kyle!" Homer thought to himself for a minute "those names are perfect maybe when I come back to be with you guys we can decide on names!" Homer looked at the time on his watch "Well I have to get back to work see you soon!" "Bye dad!" Bart said "Bye Homer!" Marge said.

Lisa came running through the door grabbing Bart's wrist and ran upstairs to her room "what I never got to say hi" Bart said. Lisa pinched her forehead "have a seat Bart you probably won't like it" Bart was confused at first but decided to do what he was told.

"Ok so it turns out that Sapphire WAS at school today mom just made up she's sick so you won't get to spend time with her" Lisa said really fast. Bart was in shock HIS mom with HIS possible girlfriend.

"Bart are you ok?" Lisa asked nervously. "I need to talk to mom" Bart said getting up and running out of the room


	16. UPDATE: PLEASE READ

Hey Everyone it's Elegant Simpsons Dreamer here with an update on the Secrets and Babies story.

So as I was going over chapters I noticed that It looks super cringey and rushed which was one of my first full length story so obviously I didn't think things through at the time haha.

So I'm gonna be updating the WHOLE ENTIRE STORY it's gonna pretty much have the same concept with Marge with a new baby on the way,Homer's new job,Bart's love interest, being releated to Artie Ziff yada yada

So I'll probably have the first chapter up sometime this week so be on the lookout for that. Please know that the chapters will be a slow because I have a Job and School to worry about and I am slow with thinking of new ideas LOL

So I think that is all I have to say so new chapter with be up soon this week. Have a great day!!


End file.
